


Do you think we're cursed?

by bookl0ver



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Prompt fill for yasisworld on tumblr - Do you think we're cursed?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Do you think we're cursed?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! 
> 
> Warnings: Vomiting, swearing, slight smut 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been the third cancelled date night in a row. The first had been because of Callum’s shifts, an emergency that had him called in on what was meant to be his day off to help deal with the injured. He loved being a paramedic but that gruelling twelve-hour shift had left him so dead on his feet that when he returned home Ben had quickly gotten changed out of his going out clothes and ordered him into the shower whilst he got them some Chinese. Callum had been apologetic, promising next week he’d make it up to him. 

The second time had been due to Lexi. Ben had been about to hand her over to Lola, had her already in her pyjamas, just waiting on Lola walking round to collect her. It had all been going so well, until his daughter’s face went green and she threw up, all over Ben’s clothes and Callum’s flat. Callum had come home to Lexi cuddling the washing up bowl on the sofa, face sweaty and pale, and Ben cleaning in his boxers, going out clothes hastily washed in the sink to be delivered to the laundrette in the morning. Ben had offered to let Lola look after her but Lexi had heard and began crying, demanding that “Daddy look after me, want Daddy and Callum.” Ben had shrugged apologetically at Callum and they’d both threw some comfy clothes on and cuddled with Lexi, holding her close while she shivered and sniffled, vomiting occasionally. Next week would be their week, they were sure. 

Next week was not their week. They barely saw each other, Callum on-call and working long shifts, whilst Ben was flitting from Lexi to the car lot to the Arches and back again, often missing Callum. The only time they ‘saw’ each other, if you could call it that, was when they collapsed into bed, too tired to even attempt talking or anything else, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. On date night they’d both been busy, Callum’s shift overrunning and Ben working late on a motor with Dotty, determined to get it finished so the rich owner would use them regularly. Time had ticked on, both completely forgetting they were supposed to go out together. Callum had glanced at the clock as he left the hospital and his stomach lurched, driving home as fast as legally possible, and bumping into Ben on the entrance to the flat. They’d made eye contact and both begun apologising, their words overlapping before they stopped and just laughed, shaking their heads at the ridiculousness of the situation. They’d given up, popping some microwave meals in and eating tiredly before dropping into bed. 

This week was going to go perfectly, Ben had promised Callum. He’d booked them a table at a nice restaurant, to be followed with a night out in a local gay bar, known for being the place for couples to relax and have a chilled drink and dance, no one punting for one-night stands or screaming girls on their hen-dos. Callum had the morning shift, but had all of the next day off, so had readily agreed. Ben had organised cover for the Arches and the Car Lot, had spent all day with Lexi and as soon as Lola had finished at work he’d practically fled back to Callum’s flat to get ready. Callum made it home with time to spare, and they’d both gotten dressed, deliberately picking the outfits they knew the other liked best. And then they’d gotten in a taxi. 

Why had they gotten a taxi? This was fucking London, it was so dumb. Of course there’d been some kind of incident that had traffic backed up, and time was ticking on. They were ten minutes away from the restaurant and had only five minutes until their reservation. The restaurant did not hold reservations for long, considering people arriving on time to be late. Ben was panicking in the back of the taxi, arguing with the driver to find another route. The stubborn bastard had pointed at the cars blocking them in and told him there was nothing he could do. 

“Fuck it, Callum get out, we’ll walk the rest of the way.” Ben had finally grumbled, throwing the money for their fare at the driver angrily and climbing out. Callum had stared at him for a moment before sliding out, apologising for Ben’s choice language as he did so. 

“We’re not going to make it,” Callum said simply, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

Ben had shaken his head, grabbing Callum’s hand firmly and ducking down an alley, moving quickly. He was sure he knew a shortcut. Obediently Callum followed, telling Ben it didn’t matter, they could have their meal another time. 

The look of pure glee on Ben’s face when they rounded a corner to see the restaurant, sign shining like a beacon was so overwhelmingly magical and genuine that Callum had laughed, unable to deal with how cute Ben was. They’d ran to the door, breathlessly spitting out their name and following the slightly disturbed hostess to their table. 

“Fuck, I was sure we weren’t gonna make it,” Callum panted as he dropped into his chair, smoothing back his sweaty hair. He had done it nicely, but then his boyfriend had made him run through the backstreets of London. 

“So was I.” Ben quickly ordered them both two beers from the passing waitress before sinking into the chair, wiping at his face. “Do you think we’re cursed? I swear something's trying to stop us having dates.” 

“The universe is definitely conspiring against us,” Callum nodded. Before the waitress could walk away he drank his beer urgently. “Maybe we’re too powerful together.” 

“Too hot together is more like it. I bet all the people in this restaurant wish they could have a bit of us.” 

Callum glanced around and burst out laughing. “Half this restaurant is posh people,” He pointed out. 

“Yeah, posh people like a bit of rough.” 

“Can’t get rougher than you,” Callum winked cheekily, laughing at Ben’s indignant splutter. 

“Oi! I bring you to a fancy restaurant, that I’m paying for by the way, and you call me rough? The disrespect.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, let me make it up to you Mr. Mitchell,” Callum ran his foot up Ben’s calf and fluttered his eyelashes. 

He stopped abruptly when the waitress came to take their orders. When the food came it was heavenly, making Ben not even bothered about the extortionate prices of it all. They’d headed to the gay bar shortly after treating themselves to some truly beautiful desserts and spent the rest of the evening dancing, drinking and laughing idly. 

They stumbled home at way past midnight, drunk but not badly so. They could still talk and walk, just swayed slightly as they did so. As they lay in bed, Ben marking Callum’s shoulders up with love bites, Callum turned his head to look at Ben. 

“Still think we’re cursed?” He asked softly, eyes fluttering closed at the pleasure of Ben’s touch. 

“No,” Ben hummed against his neck, shifting up to kiss Callum tenderly. “I know for a fact we’re not cursed.” 

“How can you be so.... so sure?” Callum forced out, tiredness beginning to seep into his bones, body falling deeper into the mattress, content to just let Ben do what he wanted. 

“Because I’ve got you.” Ben replied, rolling off of Callum to lay beside him, kissing him again until their lips were bruised and their breaths came quickly. “If I was cursed...” He hummed against Callum’s lips momentarily, watching as those pretty blue eyes blinked at him, hooked on his every word. “There’s no way I’d get to be happy as I am, as lucky as I am, if I were cursed. I love you so much.”

Callum’s face broke in a soft smile and he pulled Ben close, kissing him desperately. “I love you too.” 

Ben rolled Callum onto his back and straddled him, keeping their lips pressed together. They spent the rest of the night making up for the past three weeks of missed dates. 

As they laid in the afterglow, clutching each other sleepily, they decided they were right.

They definitely weren’t cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
